


Introduction

by BanditCoone



Series: Eclipse [4]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kinda, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Roommates, SHIELD Academy (Marvel), Werewolves, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanditCoone/pseuds/BanditCoone
Summary: 17-4 moves into SHIELD Academy.
Series: Eclipse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754188





	1. Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! Still working on this AU, and I have some time off to do so. New parts should pop up here and there.

Part 3 Chapter 1  
April 19th, 2008 proves to be a momentous day for 17-4. It’s the day she’s released from the SHIELD hospital and is told she is safe from any programming that may have previously been in place. She applied for the operations academy the same day, unable to contain the smile that graces her face.

While she waits for spring break to end for the academy, she learns what she can about the organization. She learns about the director and his deputy. She learns how the history runs deep, all the way back to Agent Carter. What shocks her the most, however, is when she learns more about Natasha. It gives her hope. If someone like Natasha can come from that dark a past and still be good, surely she can help protect people.

April 26th also proves to be a big day for the wolf. She finds herself standing in the doorway of a cramped academy dorm room, feeling a glimmer of hope in her chest. She sets the bag of SHIELD issue clothes down on the bare mattress on one side of the room and smiles to herself. Giving the room a brief scan, she notes that her roommate definitely likes the color blue if the sheets and school supplies on the desk tell her anything. She sighs as the excitement wears on her and eventually falls into a light, dreamless sleep.

She wakes when she hears the door open and voices fill the dorm. She takes a moment to gather herself before leaving the bedroom for the entryway. The voices slowly become more audible as she approaches, two separate ones belonging to a young woman and man respectively. Strangely, the closer she gets, the more the male voice seems... familiar. As she finally steps into the entryway and sees the owner of the voice, it clicks.

“Austin?” She asks. The blonde turns and looks at her for a moment, the shock on his face slowly turning into a wide grin.

“17-4! What’re you doing here?” He grins, extending a hand for her to shake.

“I was offered a place in SHIELD. What’re you doing here?” 

“Well uh,” he pauses for a moment and gestures toward the woman.

17-4 can only describe her as the female version of Austin. She’s got the same bright blonde hair and smile, but has brilliant green eyes that shimmer. 

“Audrey and I are students at the academy. We’ve been here for about a year now. Aud, 17-4. 17-4, Audrey Luthor. 17-4’s the one I met at the hospital when you broke your ankle.”

Audrey smiled and extended a hand as Austin did. “Good to know Austin’s inability to remember numbers led to you two meeting.”

17-4 shakes and awkwardly smiles. “So, er, which one of you is my roommate?”

“That’d be me. Austin’s stuck on the other end of the residence hall. It’s sad,” Audrey teases, grinning at Austin.

“Eh, no worries. I’ll be around to bother Audrey enough that it’ll be like having a bonus roommate,” Austin teases right back. 

17-4 smiles as the two go back and forth, happy to have seemingly made friends.


	2. Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17-4, Austin, and Audrey have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t planning on post this until way later, but I decided to run with it. Hope you enjoy!

Part 3 Chapter 2  
17-4 quickly falls into a routine. After her skills are assessed and she is placed into the proper classes, she busies herself with schoolwork. She learns all she can, from hand-to-hand combat techniques to standard espionage. She eventually gets used to the strange looks for her appearance, though it’s a bit harder to tune out what others are saying when you have advanced hearing.

Nonetheless, she finds that Austin and Audrey are good company. They have nightly study sessions and always meet up during meals. During these times, they tend to forget about work and veer off into conversations about anything and everything.

It’s during one of their nightly study sessions when one of the most important conversations of 17-4’s life takes place. It starts as any other, with Austin barging in with snacks and Audrey getting cushions off her bed for them to sit on. They spend a few minutes actually getting work done before they inevitably start talking.

“So wait, why were you in the hospital that night, 17-4?” Austin asks as he sets his notes aside. “If you don’t wanna talk about it you don’t have to.”

“Nah, it’s okay,” she answers. “I was there because I got shot in the leg while I was fleeing from a lab and-“

“WHOAwhoawhoawhoa, you got shot?!” Austin exclaims.

“Like I said, I was fleeing a lab with Agent Romanoff when-“

“AGENT ROMANOFF?!” the two shout.

“That’s... oh my god. That’s awesome!” Audrey gasps. “I mean- whoa! Keep going, keep going!”

“Well, we were escaping the lab together when a guard in one of the watchtowers managed to get a clear shot. She got me to the hospital and after getting the wound treated, Austin showed up with all the jello.”

“So, uh, why were you in a lab?” Austin asks.

“I’m... not sure. I think that was the place where I was turned into... this,” she gestures to herself. “I don’t remember much at all. I’m just glad that I’m out of there, even if it means getting weird looks because I have a tail.”

“They’re just jerks. Fur, fangs, and all, I think you’re a pretty great gal,” Audrey smiled earnestly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Sorry if it was a sensitive subject, 17-4. And by extension that people are being jerks,” Austin adds.

“It’s fine. Can’t feel bad about what you don’t remember, right?” She jokes. “Besides, I’m pretty sure the only thing I have left of that place after deprogramming is my name.”

“Hmmm...” Austin pauses for a moment, thinking. “Then it’s settled. We’re ditching studying and figuring out a new name for you.”

17-4 feels her face warm, and if she didn’t have a fur coat covering her entire body she’s sure she’d be blushing. “It’s okay, really. You don’t have to-“

“Nope! We have plenty of time to study. It’s fine to take a break, considering this a much more important matter,” Austin insists.

“Ugh. Fine,” 17-4 halfheartedly sighs. She feels a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.  
****  
“No,” she near growls. “Firstly, I’m not a human-dog hybrid, I’m a human-wolf. Secondly, ‘Sparky’ is just stupid.”

17-4 chucks a piece of popcorn at Austin, successfully landing it in his mouth. 

“Definitely gotta say I’m with 17-4 on this one,” Audrey nods.

Austin gives a dramatic fake gasp before whispering, “like you could do any better.”

“I mean, she’s suggesting actual human names instead of dog ones. I’d say that means she’s doing better than you,” the wolf snorts.

“What about... Stella?” Audrey suggests.

“Nah. I think we should call it quits. We wasted all our study time and it’s getting pretty late-“

“Cassandra.” Austin cuts her off.

“Not bad,” Audrey replies.

The two blondes turn toward the wolf for her reaction.

“I... like it,” she answers honestly.

“Then that’s it. Hey, Cassandra,” Austin grins as he looks at her.

“You gonna go with ‘Cass’ for short?” Audrey asks.

She nods.

“‘Sup, Cass?” Audrey laughs.

“Yep. That name’s the winner.”

****  
When she goes to bed that night, she remembers the facility’s teaching again. She was given a name. She has earned her place in this world. Cassandra closes her eyes with a smile and sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far!


End file.
